Online content-targeted advertising typically provides advertisements that are related to the content of an electronic document that a user is viewing, such as a web page or an email message. The process of selecting content-targeted advertisements is typically independent from the geographical location where the user accesses the web page or email message. For example, a user in San Francisco viewing an email message is served with the same set of advertisements as another user in New York City viewing the same message. In the present invention, however, a user's geographical information is incorporated into the process of selecting advertisements to be presented to the user.